(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflation device for inflating or deflating game balls. In particular, the present invention relates to an inflation device which measures the pressure of a game ball and inflates or deflates the game ball to a pressure selected by the user.
(2) Description of Related Art
In various competitive sports using inflatable game balls, the pressure of the game ball is set to a specific pressure prior to the start of the game. When a game ball is damaged, another game ball having essentially the same pressure is used. It is essential for fair play that all the game balls used in a game are inflated to essentially the same pressure. The inflation device of the present invention allows for quick and accurate inflation of game balls to a preselected pressure. The device consistently inflates the game balls to essentially the preselected pressure. In addition, the inflation device of the present invention, is easy to use and quiet such as to not disrupt the playing of the game. The device is also portable to enable a team to use the device on the court or on the playing field.